Regrets Remain, But I'll Move On
by Lacy Ink
Summary: Songfic about Dragon Nest. Warning: contains spoilers on the ending of Chapter 5: Guardian Geraint. DO NO READ IF YOU DON'T WANNA BE SPOILED.


**Gah! I just HAD to make this! I just HAD to let it all out ever since I watched that scene….**

**Oh yeah, this is a songfic, the song is: Watashi He by Supercell, it's the continuation of Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari.**

**And… SPOILERS! (at the bottom)**

**If you don't want to be spoiled (but some probably know about it already but some don't) about the ending of Chapter 5: Guardian Geraint in the main storyline of Dragon Nest.**

**This is on the female character's POV (since I use a Sorceress)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Nest (if I did.. THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!)**

**Warnings: SPOILERS! Oh.. and Wrong grammar.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello future me…<em>

_Long time no see…_

_What are you doing for now?_

* * *

><p>That encounter with future Kevin had me thinking… I wonder… What my future self was doing now… According to the time traveler, the world ten years into the future was now devastated. The Monolith has been stolen and the last protective layer that the Goddess gave to the world has disappeared, and now the forces of her evil twin were rampaging on Lagendia.<p>

I was known as a famous hero along with my companions, leading the survivors underground to stay alive. That was when Kevin built a ship that can travel through time, he was supposed to go back during the era of the six heroes to warn Geraint and Argenta of the future… but, the ship got corrupted and gained self-awareness.

Now he's stuck here, ten years in the past and warned us about the future… And to tell Geraint about it too…but he's…

* * *

><p><em>By the way…<em>

_Have you forgotten the feeling of that moment?_

_Well, I can't forget for now…_

* * *

><p>I wonder… If my future self have already forgiven herself on what happened to <em>him<em>… Right now, I still can't. I was the reason why he died… It hurt so much… The pain is excruciating… And the memory, still fresh in my mind.

How he protected me despite his injuries…

How he worried for my well-being, when he was in a much worse state…

How he had told me… how happy he was to have met me… and became my comrade…

* * *

><p><em>Someday when I get older…<em>

_Perhaps a day will come…_

_That I will understand…_

* * *

><p>Future Kevin couldn't tell me much about myself in the future, because of the explosion that happened in his ship, the Apocalypse, he had lost some of his memories and now only exists in this world as a huge wisp. Why couldn't he have come earlier? If he did.. Then maybe… <em>that person<em> didn't have to die..

I remembered his words…

"_50 years… That's how long it has been. Time lost, will never, and can never be returned."_

'_Like now,' _I thought.

I sighed and muttered quietly, "I won't be able to see you anymore…"

I have comrades who support me, but the space in my heart in which _he _occupies still ache uncontrollably. He had been branded as a traitor by his comrades back then, 50 years ago… For not telling them about their true form. Yet he did not care.. In fact, he was actually content with that.

"_Since we didn't have the power to save everyone back then.. I became more content of being an object of anger from them. A person once once told me that—"_

"Hatred could also have the power to keep humans alive," I recited his words back then…when I had asked questions regarding the truth of what happened 50 years ago.

Then.. Will my hatred for myself… my weakness of not being able to be strong enough keep me alive too?

* * *

><p><em>I don't know if this choice is correct…<em>

_Sometimes I think about it…_

_Well, I won't say that…_

* * *

><p>Regret. The main emotion that's been filling me up ever since. The choices I've made in my whole life up to now weren't always the best. I made mistakes and I regretted them.<p>

Regret for gambling all the money that was supposed to be for my training.

Regret for not being able to help my Cleric friend in stopping Cleric Jake.

Regret for not being strong enough.

Regret that I wasn't able to help when he lost both of his eyes in that battle with the Black Dragon.

Regret for being manipulated by that pretentious Bishop into doing his bidding.

Regret that I wasn't able to save Rose from the clutches of the enemy.

Regret that I was the reason that he died.

And…. My regret for not telling him my feelings…

I know that he probably won't understand even if I did, he was only dedicated to his duty of protecting the world and keeping the balance.

But still… I didn't tell him. And now.. I wouldn't be able to… there won't be another chance.

* * *

><p><em>Because I…<em>

_Because I know…_

_I know my…_

_I know my own story…_

* * *

><p>But this time. I'll carry on your legacy… I will find and protect the Descendant of the Ancients and help in protecting the world.<p>

This time… I'll follow my destiny and walk the path that Fate carved for me.

"Akarios?" I heard the knocking on the door as well as the voice of Rael, my comrade who's a Cleric. "Are you ready? We'll be heading to Lotus Marsh soon."

"Hmph. Wait for a while, will you? Honestly, you Clerics are so impatient," I said and heard his footsteps walk away from the door.

I searched my pocket and took out the pendant that Geraint gave me.

"_Hmm.. Don't you think that the pendant I gave you is better than Argenta's mark of slavery collar?" he said and smiled slightly at me._

The memory made me laugh lightly, I traced my fingers on the pendant before putting it on my neck and somehow felt his warmth in it.

I then, took out a golden crystal. I held it out and watched it glow as the sun shone at it. This gem… Was the only thing that was left when he disappeared right in front of my eyes in a flash of bright light. I held it tighter and basked in the feeling… the feeling that his presence was still here. Inside this gem.

Taking out my staff and spellbook, I strapped it on my back and walked out of the inn where I was staying. The sight of Hermalte Port greeted me as I got out and saw my comrades already waiting in front of the ship that will take us to Lotus Marsh.

Now… I know my own story. I'll follow it till the end, and just like other fairytales…

I'll make my own happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yes.. Geraint died. And being a fangirl of his, I cried when it happened. Now all I have in memory of him is the pendant he gave my character and his gem/lustre.**

**But the biggest problem yet… HOW AM I GONNA TELL ARGENTA? SHE'LL KILL ME!**

**This oneshot is pretty random and I made it on the spot for about… and hour I think?**

**I just really…**_**reaaally**_** needed to take out some of my frustration about what happened to Geraint.. WHYYYY? Why must all the really cool guys be killed?**

**Geraint really did say those lines in the game (the underlined ones) *cries at the corner***


End file.
